poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Brother
Poyomon fly across the sky. On a field below Koji looks at the sky. Koji: The wind in the Digital World smells pretty sweet. Ryan: Yeah. Reminds me of Sora's world. At the Flame Terminal’s train station. Neemon: If you really want to go home, all you have to do is hop on here. JP: It’s that easy? Otto: There. He points to a Trailmon. Bokomon: Neemon! A word please! He pulls Neemon by the pants away from the others. Bokomon: What exactly are you trying to do?! JP: I’m takin’ that bad boy home, huh, how bout it guys? Otto: Let's go home. No one answers and behind them Bokomon pulls on Neemon’s pants then lets them snap back. JP: Uh, don’t tell me you really want to stay here do ya? Ugh! Fine, you dweebs, enjoy your little digital freak show. Come on Tommy, let’s blow this stupid pop stand. Otto: Let's go, Fico. Tommy and Fico doesn’t move. Zoe: Aren’t you going with him? Tommy: I’ve decided I want to stay here with you. Takuya turns around shocked. Takuya and Zoe: Huh? Zoe: Huh? I thought you wanted to go home. Tommy: Not anymore. Fico: Nope. I am staying. Takuya shoves him and Fico to JP whose on the tracks below. Takuya: Go with JP, it’s dangerous here, Tommy. Besides the third grade is a formative year. Tommy: No. Fico: We can't. Takuya: Go home, hurry up now! JP helps Tommy down. Takuya: Take care of him JP. He and Doki turns to Zoe, Mundi, Gabi, Anabelle. Takuya: How bout you, huh? Zoe: I have a name. Takuya: Okay, Zoe, Mundi, Gabi, Anabelle, are ya leaving? Doki: Right now? Zoe: Why? Would you miss me? Gabi: And me? Takuya: Me and Doki won’t be responsible for your safety, you know? Doki: Yeah. Zoe: Good one, Romeo, I’ll be fine. Mundi: Yeah, we will. Takuya: This oughtta be fun. Trailmon: Choo! Choo! It leaves. Neemon: Arrivederci! Takuya, Zoe, and Bokomon: Nice pronunciation. Neemon: Thank you. Takuya sees JP, Fico, Otto and Tommy walk over. Takuya: Hey! What’re you doing here?! JP: To be honest, I have absolutely no idea. Fico: Me too. Otto: So am I. Tommy: Me neither. Zoe: Well I’m not gonna be responsible for your safety, you’re on your own. All but Takuya and Doki laugh. Takuya: Wait a minute, are you mocking me and Doki? You are aren’t you?! Man, you try to be nice to a girl. Doki: This is Stupid. The kids and digimon walk along the Trailmon tracks. Bokomon: Uh, I hope you plan on helping us, Mr. Takuya and Doki. Takuya glances at him. Takuya: Hm? Bokomon: You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon and spirit of Dogmon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors and six Pupils. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon, only you have the power to save us! You must help us return the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed! Takuya: I think you need to calm down, buddy. Bokomon: My name’s Bokomon and I’m not your buddy! I don’t think you understand the summarily of the situation here! Zoe and JP: Hm. Bokomon: Sorry, didn’t mean to yell. But we need the data from the fractal code, it’s the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the fractal code back, save our world before it’s too late. Will you? He doesn’t answer. Bokomon: Neemon! Don’t just stand there like a cheap TV antennae, I need your help! Say something! Neemon: Some...thing. Bokomon: Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?! He snaps Neemon’s waistband again. Their D-Tectors go off in their pockets. Takuya: Huh? Doki: What the? They take them out. D-Tector: Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately. Takuya: What’s a Forest Terminal? All: What is a Forest Terminal? Takuya: How am I supposed to find it? Hey, hey answer me! He takes out his book and reads it. Bokomon: The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom. Oh. We just follow the tracks, they’ll take us right to it. Neemon: How far do we have to follow them? Bokomon: Well let’s see it says, it says, uh all the way! All: Uh! Takuya: You’re just full of useless information, aren’t you? Tommy hums as he walks on the train tracks Bokomon notices Neemon looking at the Flame Terminal and the kids keep walking. Bokomon: Neemon, is there something wrong? Neemon: I guess I’m a little homesick. Bokomon: Then just go back, big baby! Neemon: Hm...should I stay? Should I go? Should I stay? Should I go? Bokomon: Come on you wishy-washy pain in the pants, if you get too whiney I’ll just mail you back. Along the tracks. Takuya: What made you change your mind about goin’ home? JP: Hm? Well I didn’t have much goin’ on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better. Takuya: Ha, get to know Zoe and Anabelle you mean! JP and Otto's face turns Red. JP: Hey that is not what I meant! Otto: Takuya: Then why ya all red, buddy? Doki: Oh. You're embarrassed or something? JP: It’s hot out, I’m sunburned! What grade are you in anyway? Doki: How about you, Otto? Takuya: Sixth, is that a problem? JP: Huh, well I’m in seventh grade! Otto: I'm in... Uh... Takuya: Huh, like I’m supposed to care. Doki: Me too. I hope the techno-organic is ok. JP: Like I care if you care! I should’ve bolted from this digi-dump when I had the chance. Zoe: Tommy, Fico, why didn’t you go home? Tommy: I decided I want to be like Takuya. Fico: I want to be like Doki. Zoe: What? Tommy: To become a digimon so I won’t be scared all the time. Fico: Me too. Zoe: Hm. What about your Mom and Dad waiting at home? I bet they’re worried. Tommy: Uh! Hm...I miss my parents, but when I come back I won’t be afraid anymore, so they’ll forgive me for being gone. Fico: It's ok. He continues to walk on the tracks. Zoe stops and looks at him. Zoe (thinking): For such a little kid he sure has big problems. Day turns to night and the kids are at the edge of a cliff where the Trailmon tracks are broken on both sides and they all look down. Bokomon: Uh, this is a fine mess. Zoe: So what now? JP: Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom. Otto: Are there lights? They see lights. Takuya: Looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us. They run down the stairs on the cliff side. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes